The Walking dead Season 1 The Rewrite
by UrbanRodrik
Summary: Could something as simple as Travis Ben s friend live thought his encounter with Lee Change what happens thoughout the course of the first season?


Author s note: This is my first fanfic so i hope it doesnt end up being too bad.

The walking dead season 1 Change inbound.

Chapter 1 starved for help part 1

Lee and Mark were running toward the direction where they heard a man s scream, when they got there they were met with the Sight Of Two teenagers attempting to get a Man Who looked like He was in his forties out of a bear trap.

They were then spotted as one of the kids plead for them not to shoot them.

Kenny then arrived as the kid Who was apparently named Travis got into a discussion with the other teenager named Ben About Lee and the others Ben Arguing that they could help get their teacher out of the bear trap while Travis disagreed mentioning that some Bandits had attacked their group before.

After a discussion between Lee, Travis and the others Travis and Ben allowed them to try to get their teacher out of the trap.

At the same time as Lee started working on getting the man out of the trap Walkers appeared seemingly attracted by the man s screams.

As Kenny and Mark started shooting the walkers Lee ran out of options and got to the conclusion that the only way to get the man out of the trap was to Cut off his leg with his Fireaxe.

It was a gruesome process and when it was over Travis could not take the sigh and started puking close to a tree.

Suddenly One of the Walkers that were going at them got close to Travis and was ready to bite a chunk off of the poor Kid s neck but Luckily Mark still had some ammunition in his rifle as He then shot a Bullet right into the Walker s skull He then yelled for the kid to get over to their position.

Lee then grabbed the Man and Fled with the group towards the Motor Inn where hopefully their Doctor Katjaa could patch him up.

Timeskip.

Lily was on Watch for Walkers when Suddenly She saw as Lee returned with two kids and a bleeding Man She then got down from her seat watching as Katjaa was asked to patch the man up Travis volunteered to help her Katjaa tried to refuse But Travis convinced her saying that she could Just tell him what to do or have him pick up stuff she needed.

Lily got to where Lee was standing and started talking:

Lily: ´´Lee, Lee! What the Hell were you thinking bringing new people in here we barely have enough food for us.

Kenny: Hey you wanna calm down for a minute what did you want us to do? Leave them to die out there!?

Suddenly Larry Popped up and took Lily s side: Of course! We dont known these people and we cant Just Help any random asshole Who pops up in the Forest!

Lee then butted in arguing that they should at the very least let Katjaa try to help the man before leaving them to die.

Lily begrudgingly agreed to that as the rest of the group separated to do their own thing as Ben Stayed close to the two kids: Clementine and Duck and the Former reporter: Carley.

Lily then asked for Lee to distribute Food to the group to shown how it was hard Rationing food to see what she has to deal with everyday.

Lee proceeded to give the food to Ben, Clementine, Duck and Larry ((He tried to Give Crackers to Carley but she refused saying that the others needed it more .))

Mark then looked wishfully at the food as Lee gave the last piece of Food to Larry.

Katjaa then called everyone to her position to tell them that she managed to stabilize the Man but that she dint think He would wake up for another few hours.

Ben remarked that He was glad His teacher wasnt gonna turn into a Walker Which surprised everyone as Ben revealed the cold hard truth.

That you dont Just turn from the Bite but that you always turn as long as you die which meant that everyone was infected with no exceptions.

The group was in disbelief at the news but they were interrupted as they heard Carley Talking to someone.

There were 2 men at their gate one of them named Danny and the other Andy they claimed to have a farm close to their position and offered Food If they could give them some gasoline to Power their eletric Fence.

Lee agreed to the deal as He prepared to Go with Carley , Ben and Mark to Go check the place out Travis volunteered to Go with them.

Lee allowed him to come as the Group set out with the ST Johns to their farm.

AN: and that s about it for this chapter hope it wasnt too bad . For now what i ve changed is Just having Travis and Mr Parker live but i Will change some other stuff as we GO along.


End file.
